Swept Away With The Tide
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: Mr Winkler gives the class a task. Write a song. With Jerome's feelings for Mara, how will this work out?  The song is written by me


**A/N: Okay, so this a story about Mr Winkler asking the guys towrite a song. The song in this was written by me.**

Swept Away With The Tide

-Jerome-

Drama class. Yawn. The same old routine: quick pep talk, act out some boring Shakespeare play, bell rings, I cheer inside. Same thing every day.

Except today, it wasn't. Mr Winkler did an astonishing thing today. He asked us to each write a song. A song! What has that got to do with Drama Class? I'll tell you: Nothing! It has nothing to do with Drama class. Nothing at all.

Still, I thought I'd give it a go, so I sat down and tried to write. But the best I could come up with was:

_Verse 1:_

That's it.

Mara came into the room, clutching a book, as usual.

"Mara? Could you help me?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"What is it Jerome?" she sighed.

"I need help with my song," I explained.

"Oh, well that's easy. You just have to write from your heart. Use all your emotions that you feel. That's what I've done. It's easy."

Just then Mick came in and as usual, Mara ran right into his arms and kissed him. They walked out of the room hand in hand.

I suddenly felt anger. Anger for Mick, for Mara, for my parents, for everyone.

My hand automatically began to scribble lyrics down. It was from the heart, it was true, it was real.

The next day in class, I was the first one to put my hand up.

"Jerome? Well, this is a new one," Mr Winkler raised his eyebrows but gestured to the stage.

"Erm, okay. This is called Swept Away With the Tide." And with that I opened my mouth.

_I've made a lot of mistakes_

_I don't give a lot, I mostly take_

_I try to please everyone_

_It never works_

_I'm always too loud_

_I blend into the crowds_

_I feel like I'm worthless_

_A useless waste_

_But If I could turn back the time_

_Would I do it all again?_

_Would I make life worthwhile?_

_I just can't seem to do anything right_

_My dreams are shattered_

_Scattered across the floor_

_I've stopped looking for my happy ever after_

_I've stopped dreaming of my fairytale prince_

_I've stopped looking for my knight in shining armour_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm a wreck_

_I can't win_

_I'm just another person dreaming_

_I've got everything to hide_

_Swept away with the tide_

_Everyone seems to hate me_

_I don't know what to do_

_The world seems to have stopped spinning_

_Round and round_

_My world has stopped_

_My bubble has popped_

_My heart is aching_

_Breaking across the floor_

_But If I could turn back the time_

_Would I do it all again?_

_Would I make life worthwhile?_

_I just can't seem to do anything right_

_My dreams are shattered_

_Scattered across the floor_

_I've stopped looking for my happy ever after_

_I've stopped dreaming of my fairytale prince_

_I've stopped looking for my knight in shining armour_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm a wreck_

_I can't win_

_I'm just another person dreaming_

_I've got everything to hide_

_Swept away with the tide_

_Swept away with the tide, ooh_

_I can't live_

_I can't breath_

_My air is running out_

_I can't dream_

_I gotta scream_

_And yell and shout, ooh!_

_But If I could turn back the time_

_Would I do it all again?_

_Would I make life worthwhile?_

_I just can't seem to do anything right_

_My dreams are shattered_

_Scattered across the floor_

_Chorus:_

_I've stopped looking for my happy ever after_

_I've stopped dreaming of my fairytale prince_

_I've stopped looking for my knight in shining armour_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm a wreck_

_I can't win_

_I'm just another person dreaming_

_I've got everything to hide_

_Swept away with the tide_

_I've stopped looking for my happy ever after_

_I've stopped dreaming of my fairytale prince_

_I've stopped looking for my knight in shining armour_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm a wreck_

_I can't win_

_I'm just another person dreaming_

_I've got everything to hide_

_Swept away with the tide_

_Swept away with the tide, ooh_

_Swept away with the tide_

_Swept away_

_With the tide_

_Yeah, Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

The whole class clapped. I sneaked a look at Mara's face. She looked shocked but she was still clapping, in a dazed sort of way. Mr Winkler stepped back on the stage and patted me on the back.

"That was. . . very nice Jerome. Please sit down. Now, who wants to go next?"

After class was over, Mara came up to me.

"That was a beautiful song you wrote Jerome," she smiled.

"Thanks Mara," I grinned.

"Listen, Jerome, I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I. . . I broke it off with Mick. Turns out he still had feeling for Amber, and I'm okay with that."

I interrupted her.

"Mara, I love you," I said, and, with that, I captured her lips with mine. We kissed for who knows how long before we had to break apart for air.

"Jerome?" she said.

"Yes Mara?"

"I love you."


End file.
